


Leave A Message, If That's What Turns You On

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Squirting, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Voicemail, Waiting for Hank Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor interprets Hank's voicemail message literally and leaves a sexually explicit voicemail in response.Two weeks after the revolution, while clearing out his belongings from his desk, Hank chances upon his work phone and hears the message...





	Leave A Message, If That's What Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my horny one-shot bullshit with this one!
> 
> The usual warnings apply: transdroid Connor, his parts are referred to as pussy, hole, and dick. Don't like, don't read. This is all the handiwork of a horny trans dude, so don't @ me.

Connor pressed the touchpad to call Hank's phone as DPD Central Station buzzed around him in its normal daily routine. "Call Hank Anderson."

_"Hi, this is Hank. Not here at the moment. You can leave a message if that's what turns you on but don't expect me to call back. Beep... Whatever."_

"Lieutenant Anderson? This is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. It's almost noon and I'm waiting for you at the office." Connor was about to hang up when he considered Hank's words. _If that's what turns you on…_

Turn on. Arousal. Stimulation. Hank wished to receive a sexually arousing message? Connor could provide that. If it brought him and Lieutenant Anderson closer, it was for the good of the investigation. He sat down at the desk and leaned close to the microphone.

"Lieutenant, I'm at your desk. I could be underneath it, if you were here. My sexual functions are at your disposal. I could unbuckle your belt as you worked on reports. I'd be happy to slide down your zipper and pull your thick cock out of your boxer shorts. Would you like it if I stroked it, or would you rather I wrap my mouth around it and suck you off? I'd bob on your dick while the rest of the office worked obliviously around you. Would you enjoy that, Lieutenant? You could cum in my mouth. I'd clean you up with my tongue and tuck you back in. Nobody would be the wiser that you'd been blown under the desk. That's what turns me on, sir. I'm so wet for you right now. My pussy wants to be filled with your cock—"

The voicemail cut off, indicating Hank's inbox was full. Connor lifted his head, aware that his panties were soaked, his dick hard at the concept of servicing Hank in this fashion. He wanted it. 

Androids didn't want anything. Fear nullified his arousal, and even Hank strolling in couldn't change that. He was sure he goaded the man on purpose until he was pinned up against the cubicle wall, wishing Hank would take him there and then, breaking his factory new CyberLife pussy in on that gigantic cock Connor always traced the outline of with his eyes. It wouldn't be his fault if Hank initiated it. He'd simply serve as he was instructed to do, and if he enjoyed it—well, who was to know?

***

**Two Weeks Later**

Hank cleaned out his desk drawer. He wasn't kidding himself—his suspension would probably end in termination, but he couldn't regret it when his actions had saved Connor's life. The android was at his house, trying to figure out how to proceed now that he was a free man and Detroit was getting back to business as usual.

He picked up his department cellphone and turned it on. He never used the fucking thing. He didn't want to be bothered out of hours, and so he'd shoved it in a drawer and forgotten about it. He was surprised it still held a charge, and he wasn't shocked at all that the voicemail inbox was full. Probably message after message of Ben trying to reach him at all hours of the night. Before they'd sent an android who could physically haul him up off the kitchen floor and get him to the crime scene in a timely manner.

Hank thumbed through the messages, reading the transcripts. Most of them were just that, or dead air. The last message, however, was from RK800 Connor, according to the caller ID. Connor had placed the call two weeks ago, before the revolution had gone down, and it was unable to be transcribed. Probably because it was three minutes long.

Hank held the phone up to his ear. The normal "I'm waiting for you at the office" speech went by, and Hank smiled. How far the boy had come since then. There was a pause in the recording, and Hank wondered what was in the other two minutes.

Hank nearly dropped the phone as he listened to Connor's next words. His face turned the color of beets before draining away entirely as the blood rushed to his dick. He sat down at his desk to disguise himself, grateful the divider mostly shielded him from view of the other officers.

He hadn't even known Connor was capable of sexual activity. He'd never even considered it. Well, that was a lie. He'd certainly imagined that gorgeous face going down on him, those big brown eyes asking for permission, but he was trying to forget about his jerk off fantasies now that Connor was living with him. He'd just been acknowledged as a living being. As a person. This had to be programming designed to manipulate him. These couldn't be Connor's real thoughts.

Hank hovered his finger over the delete button. He should get rid of it, but then he'd never get it back and he wanted to keep the record of Connor talking to him in sultry tones. Just in case he ever had trouble getting it up, this was better than any little blue pill on the market.

Right now he was having trouble getting it down.

"You about done, Hank?" Ben asked from across the way. "I gotta escort you out of here. I'd rather get this unpleasant business over with, honestly."

"Yeah, gimme a minute." Hank shoved the phone into his pocket. He'd say he lost it. They could take it out of his check. Nobody was getting their hands on this message. Connor talking like this, just for him… God, it was too much to bear thinking about. He needed some time to mull it over.

He grabbed the box of things off his desk. The anti-android stickers could stay. He didn't need them any more. "All right, Ben, let's get the fuck outta here."

***

"Are you all right, Hank?" The Connor that greeted him at the front door was all sad eyes and concerned glances, and Hank struggled to reconcile him with the cock-hungry machine that had left that message.

"Yeah. I'm about as okay as I can be, given the circumstances." He pushed past Connor with the box and set it down on the coffee table. "It's hard to say goodbye after so long."

"It's not goodbye yet," Connor reminded him. "The investigation is still ongoing. Given the extreme stress you were under and the shortage of officers since the protests, Internal Affairs may choose to overlook the assault on Special Agent Perkins in favor of bringing a talented officer back into the fold."

"You give me too much credit, Connor. My file's full of write-ups and disciplinary bullshit. I've been far from a model officer since… since Cole. I don't even remember half the shit I did."

"Things are different now," Connor squeezed Hank's shoulder.

"Yeah. Connor, can I ask you somethin'? It's been bugging me for a while."

"By all means." Connor helped Hank slip his coat off and hung it up on a hook.

"Were you in control of anything you did before you went deviant, or was it all programming?"

"I had more control over my actions than most androids, due to my need to be flexible for the investigation. I believe this is why it took me longer to deviate. I had more freedom inside my cage, so to speak. But I was still a captive bird, regardless."

Hank nodded. The phone sat heavy in his pocket. So Connor had left the message of his own accord. It hadn't been coerced out of him, ordered by a set of commands to which he couldn't say no.

"You know what the worst thing is about possibly gettin' fired?" Hank asked.

"No. What?" Connor looked at him with those curious brown eyes. Hank caught them for a second.

"I no longer have a desk for you to crawl underneath and blow me."

It was Connor's turn to blush, and simulation of a human reaction or not, Hank was charmed by Connor's red cheeks as the android looked away.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I'm not sure what came over me. A literal interpretation of your message coupled with deviant thoughts overwhelmed me and I—"

"I'm not mad, Connor." Hank reached up and cupped Connor's chin, tilting his head back to meet his eyes. "I got an erection in the middle of the station. I stole that fucking phone I never used to keep that goddamn message because it's the single hottest thing anyone's ever said to me." He released his grip on Connor's chin. "I didn't even know that you were capable of sexual thoughts and feelings."

"CyberLife fully expected you to use me for sexual pleasure. They were surprised when you did not. They created me to appeal to your fantasies, and seemed perturbed that you didn't attempt to make a move on me. I simply gathered that you were not interested and discounted the possibility of becoming intimate with you. I wondered what I had done to displease you."

"Connor, you didn't do anythin' to displease me. It's just that the thought of fucking someone who is incapable of consent makes my stomach turn. Especially after what we saw at the Eden Club… you really think after that I could just take you home and have my way with you?"

"I told you I could be whatever you wanted me to be… I practically begged you at the park."

"All I want is for you to be yourself, Connor. It's all I ever wanted. For you to be alive and making your own choices, not havin' CyberLife up in your head forcing you to do things for the sake of the fuckin' mission." Hank pressed his forehead to Connor's. "Now that you're a free man, I'd love to take you up on your offer… but only if you're willing. Only if that's what you really want."

"I thought you'd never ask, Hank." Connor closed the distance and claimed Hank's lips, drawing him into a deep, hungry kiss. Hank's arousal returned, his cock stirring as Connor's tongue wrestled with his own, and he didn't protest as Connor unbuckled his belt and broke the kiss to drop to his knees.

The visual of Connor down on his knees for Hank was even better than he'd imagined. Connor stared up at him with those wide, brown eyes, wordlessly begging for permission to touch. Hank nodded, a gasp all he could manage as Connor reached into his boxers and freed his cock. The tip was already leaking, so eager to have that gorgeous mouth wrapped around him and he almost lost his mind as Connor licked it.

"Don't tease me unless you want me to cum all over your face," Hank warned. "I ain't gonna last. I want this too fuckin' much." His hands were trembling and he clasped them behind his back before he could haul Connor to his feet, strip down his jeans and bend him over the couch. 

Connor ignored him and nuzzled against Hank's cock, fondling his heavy balls as Hank groaned. It took all of his self-control not to reach out and grab Connor's head and guide it to his cock, but the doubts in his mind kept his hands still. Let Connor feel this out at his own pace. He'd probably never done anything like it, despite being programmed with a wealth of knowledge.

He looked so fucking beautiful in the low light, his eyes reflecting the light like two candles in the gloom. Connor opened his mouth and pushed forward onto Hank's cock, taking more of it than Hank thought possible. He had to look away. The visual of Connor, his beautiful mouth full to stretching with Hank's thick shaft was too much and he wanted to savor this.

He ran a gentle hand through Connor's hair as Connor started to move. He was sure his knees were going to give way as his spine tingled with his impending orgasm. He bit his lip, trying to stave it off but it was coming and there was no stopping it.

"You're doin' so good, Connor," Hank gasped. "Just like that, fuck, you're so perfect." He allowed himself to look down and noticed Connor's other hand was tucked inside his jeans, touching himself. Connor moaned onto Hank's cock and he knew he was lost. "I can't hold it. I'm gonna blow my load right down your throat unless you move."

Connor only took him deeper. Hank came with a shout, unloading into Connor's mouth. It had been so long since he'd taken care of himself that his thick load leaked from Connor's lips, the android unable to take it all in one gulp. Connor swallowed before sucking him dry, squeezing every drop out of him like it was a rare prize.

"Let's take care of you, honey." Hank pulled Connor to his feet and unzipped his jeans. His underwear was stained with slick, soaked to the point it made the fabric transparent and clingy. It outlined the shape of Connor's tiny dick and sweet pussy. Hank sank to his knees and sucked at Connor's panties, adoring the little whines that escaped the android's mouth. Hank moved his undies aside and buried his face in Connor's pussy, licking and sucking at his folds and his dick as he pressed a thick finger inside.

"More," Connor begged. "Hank, please…" Hank added another finger, sliding deep inside. Connor bore down on him, grabbing the couch for support as Hank teased his dick with his lips and tongue. Hank knew the time for teasing was over and fucked Connor hard and fast with his fingers, his own dick stirring in resigned protest as Connor filled his living room with delighted screams. Connor clamped down on Hank's fingers, his hole squirting out lubricant as he came with a sob.

"Holy shit," Hank whispered. He got to his feet and folded Connor into his arms. The android was trembling. "Hey, I've got you." He traced soothing circles on Connor's back.

"I feel so shameful for wanting this," Connor admitted. "I've made such a mess…"

"Nothin' to be ashamed about," Hank soothed. "It's a perfectly natural human thing to want. Or not, as the case may be." Hank kissed Connor's hair. "If I get my job back at the DPD, you can be sure I'm gonna take you up on your offer, if it's still open. Is it?"

"Of course it is, Hank," Connor replied. "If I could, I'd do it again right now."

"Easy there, boy," Hank chuckled. "I'm an old man. Gimme a few days to recover, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale


End file.
